Birthday Boy
by RusholmeRuffian
Summary: Ashes To Ashes - Sometime after episode 8. It's Gene's birthday, Alex sees if she can make it a memorable one. Little ickle bit of fluff. Gene/Alex


**Birthday Boy**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

_**A/N**__: Just a little one off with bits of fluff mixed in._

* * *

"I want everyone to be doin' somethin' constructive t'day, got it?"

Alex Drake watched as Gene Hunt stormed into his office mumbling something about 'on their arses' and 'thievin' bastards.' He'd been in a foul mood all morning and the lack of crime being committed in London wasn't helping his mood either. Usually she would have invited herself into his office and tried to find the reason behind his awful attitude and the brooding but decided against it today, she wasn't in the mood to be bawled at.

The man confused her at times.

_Construct Alex. He's nothing but a mere construct you've created in that jumbled mess of a head of yours._

For being a construct, he went through so many moods. He'd been fine the day before, if not a little quiet but Alex didn't think much of it. There had to be a reason as to why he was now sitting in his office, boots on the desk nursing a glass of whiskey.

_Anything gives Gene Hunt an excuse to drink._

She smiled, yes that was true.

Ray Carling sighed and took a long drag of his cigarette while at the same time nudging Chris Skelton with his boot.

"We still on for t'night?"

Chris looked over at Shaz, she caught his gaze and smiled at him. He smiled in return.

"Uh…me and Shaz are goin' out t'night, sorry mate."

Ray shook his head.

"Bloody poof, you are."

Shaz glared at Ray.

"You sure you're not the poof, Ray? You're the one that's always goin' on about them"

Ray rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the bloody one that wears make-up like a bleedin' girl, am I?"

Chris looked a little sheepish.

"It was one time..."

Alex shook her head, everyone was arguing more since there wasn't anything to do. She hated sitting doing nothing; she needed to find out how to get out of this place. She needed to get back to Molly.

"Alright, the Guv said we have to do something constructive with our time, is there anything needed doing at the moment? Do we have anyone in the cells?"

Ray shook his head and stubbed his cigarette out.

"Not a single bloody twat. 'Opefully the Guv 'ill be in a better mood by t'morrow."

Chris put down the magazine he was flicking through and looked over towards Gene's office.

"He's always like this on 'is birthday." Talking softly just in case Gene somehow heard.

Alex was taken aback. Gene Hunt's birthday? It all made sense now.

"It's his…birthday?"

Chris and Ray both nodded.

"You should of seen 'im last year. Stormin' through 'ere like a 'urricane. He got Chris 'ere upset."

Ray smiled smugly.

Chris glared at Ray and folded his arms.

"He did not."

"Nearly 'ad you blubberin' like a bleedin' Jessie."

"He said some harsh things…" Chris trailed off.

Alex put her hand up for them to stop.

"What does the Guv normally do on his birthday?"

Alex was curious, she had a funny feeling he'd drink himself into a stupor or brood in the corner of Luigi's until he passed out from drinking too much.

"Last year he uh…well he did the same thing he normally does. Got drunk 'n passed out."

No surprise there, thought Alex.

Maybe she'd be able to make Gene Hunt's birthday worthwhile tonight…

* * *

Work had passed very slowly indeed and for most of it Gene had stayed in his office either doodling in his writing pad or playing darts and his bad mood hadn't subsided yet.

He'd shouted at Chris for listening to his Walkman, swiped Ray's feet off his desk telling him to have some respect and had glared at Alex all day.

Walking into Luigi's she noticed him sitting in the corner with a half empty bottle of wine staring into space. Alex swaggered over to his table and sat down, never taking her eyes off his.

"What you want, Bolly? I ain't in the mood to argue with you."

Alex sighed and lowered her gaze to the table.

"I hear that it's your birthday."

Gene looked around Luigi's and glared at Ray.

"Oo told you that bollocks?"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone grows older Gene."

Gene finished his glass of wine and poured himself another.

"This comin' from a woman 'oo doesn't look a day over thirty."

Alex smiled at Gene and got up from the table. Ordering another bottle of red wine, she made her way back over to his table and sat down pouring herself a glass.

By the time Luigi was busy cleaning up before closing, Alex and Gene had gotten through three bottles of wine.

"Sometimes I think I'm getting' too old for this shit."

Alex raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Policin'. Runnin' after bastards oo don't 'ave any respect for the law. Breakin' into vaults and relyin' on idiot's like Chris and Ray to save the day."

Alex smirked. "It's part of the job."

Gene lifted up their bottle of wine and noticed it was empty.

He'd had an all right night, things considered. He hated his birthday; the thought of growing older and one day being over the hill was enough to give him nightmares. Thank God it was over for another year. And then there was Bolly, trying to reassure him that growing older was nothing to be scared of. He wondered how life would have been if he'd met her earlier. There was a connection, she knew and so did he. But he didn't think either one of them would do anything about it. She was his junior and he was her Boss. If word got out that they were dating to the sick bastards that roamed the streets of London they might use her to their advantage. He couldn't have that.

But the way she looked at him sometimes just made him want to crash his lips against hers and show her a side of him nobody else had seen before.

Alex licked her lips and leaned over the table to be closer to Gene. He had that far away look in his eyes again. Placing her hand on his arm she got his attention, he looked into her eyes and saw everything he could have. Everything he wanted.

"Alex..."

Leaning slowly towards each other they pressed their lips softly against each other's.

Alex's mouth opening slightly to deepen the kiss as she stretched herself over the table to get closer to Gene. He tasted of wine and tobacco and something that was uniquely him. She moaned as their tongues duelled with each other, teasing and sucking.

Gene gave himself to Alex willingly, her lips were addictive and he wanted more. He couldn't get enough contact with her and tried to get closer, the table getting in his way. He made a gruff noise at the back of his throat, swearing silently to himself for having to kiss her over a table.

Pulling back for air, Alex smiled at Gene, panting softly trying to recover from the kiss they should have shared weeks ago and brushed the pad of her thumb across his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Gene Hunt."

**Fin**


End file.
